Blood Runs Cold
by kiokukaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba is alone on a dark rainy night. As he wanders the dark streets, he looks over his life...and how he should end it. ONE SHOT FIC! Now editted


_**Blood Runs Cold**_

****

* * *

****

This is my first dramatic/tragic fic. Please bear with me as it may not all make sense. That is the way I write. I like to confuse people. Maybe you'll like it. By the way, I named it after a song that inspired me to write this.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I do not own the song that is shown in this story. . . Def Leppard owns that song. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

Seto Kaiba wandered the streets on a cold, rainy night. He should have gone home...but why? His life lay in ruins beneath his feet...his dreams shattered like thin glass. Why? Why was it that he worked so hard, went through so much pain, and still had nothing in the end? Had he done something wrong? So many questions...most probably best left unanswered. He hadn't come this far alone. He had Mokuba.

I heard this line one time 'bout

Tryin' to save the world

But have you ever tried to save yourself

Mokuba was his beacon of light, his help in his hurt...but was that what brought him down? He shook the thought away as he stumbled over a curb. He loved Mokuba, but this was all too much. Too much for one teen to handle. Mokuba was 13 now and often did things on his own. So was that it? Was that what Seto got for all of his trouble? Just discarded like a piece of torn paper? They had one part right. . . Seto truly was torn, his heart shattered.

Wide-eyed suicide drive

Remains a fake

As if you'd ever

Ever go and make that

Same mistake

Was this how life was? So cruel? Was this how Seto wanted it to end? No. . . maybe. . . yes. He wanted to end it all where he stood. If Mokuba didn't need him, what else was left? Everyone else he held dear had died. . . he had his aunts and uncles but they were no good. When Seto's parents had passed away, their relatives took the inheritance and gave the two boys to the orphanage. It must have all been **their** fault. . . Seto Kaiba leaned his head back to allow the warm drops of rain wash over his face.

Strung out as the night comes crawlin'

Your halo of thorns is fallin'

He reached into his dark-violet coat and retrieved a gleaming knife. Crying silently, Seto turned it this way and that, watching as the rays from the streetlight bounced from its surface. His mind filled of thoughts about it; How something so small could be so destructive. How was it that death was so simple, yet so complicated at the same time? Why was it that death was feared? Seto saw death as an escape. . . a permanent solution.  
_  
Blood runs cold _

I feel it in my bones

But you don't know

Your time is up

Blood runs cold

What about those around him? Would his death have any effect? When his parents died, his mind reveled in the loss. . . wold Mokuba do the same? Yugi and the others, who claimed to be his friends, would they be upset or would they have a party on his grave? Why did it matter what other people thought? This was Seto's life to do with as he pleased. If he wasn't satisfied, he could just end it. . . right?

Somebody Somewhere

Is screamin' out the words

But do they ever really ease the pain. . .

I guess what I'm trying to say

Is whose life is it anyway

'Cause living

Living is the best revenge you can play

Maybe they wanted him dead; So many already did. . . was he just giving in to their needs? Seto Kaiba was never one to give in. . . but was it really worth living? What was left for him? Nothing. Such a simple answer. One should never have to end his own life. . . but Seto needed this. He **wanted** it. The thought of freedom swam through every inch of his bleeding soul.

Thick, heavy clouds loomed above his head. The rain poured harder upon his shoulders. . . upon the sacred blade that threatened to take him away. . . but was it a threat? Who's to say that it wasn't to be promising? The silver gleam attracted the brunette like a child to an earring. So beautiful, so dangerous. . . so needed.

This fall from grace

I see your face

It's over

He had left a small suicide note on His pillow back at the mansion. Warm tears rolled slowly down his cheek. How was Mokuba going to take this? He left everything to his sweet brother in hopes that Mokuba would take better care of it than he did. Would Mokuba survive in the cold, dark world? Who would comfort him when he cried? Mokuba idolized his big brother. . . maybe the two of them would meet again some day.

Seto laid the cool metal across his left wrist and glided the blade across quickly. He hissed at the sting, but laughed at the blood that ran down his pale hand. He watched happily as the blood mixed with the rain water.

_Blood runs cold _

I feel it in my bones

But you don't' know

My time is up

Blood runs cold

Now for the other wrist. The back of his mind pleaded for him to stop. . . but why? Why stop now? He had nothing. . . no one. He took that back. Mokuba. That's why he was still alive. Mokuba was always there for him and saw his brother as an idol. . . looked up to him even. If Seto killed himself now, who would care for his brother? Who would protect him? Mokuba loved Seto; He wouldn't want his only family to kill himself.

More tears rolled down Seto Kaiba's firm cheeks. Mokuba had given him so much. . . was he going to just die and put it all to waste?

From you love was kind

Resolved left scarred and blind

_Wasted and naked in the wings. . ._

_Denying twist of fate _

Demanding Heaven's gate

Lying in wait above the wind

He looked at the knife that stared at him from his left hand. . . and threw it. Seto watched as the silver weapon sailed across the street and landed in the uncut grass on the receiving side. He couldn't. . . wouldn't. . . not now. Mokuba needed him. How could Seto have ever let the thought of rejection pass through his mind? Mokuba loved Seto, and nothing in the world could possibly change that.

_Strung out as the night comes crawlin' _

Your halo of thorns is fallin'

The young millionaire looked down at his bloodied wrist. Fresh blood ran across his outstretched fingers and dripped to the ground. His vision began to blur as he became light-headed. No. He couldn't die, not yet! He had to make it to the nearest hospital. . . and quickly. As he stood, the rain stopped, clouds still hanging ominously above his head.

Blood runs cold

I feel it in my bones

But you don't know

Your time is up

Blood runs cold

But he wouldn't make it. He had lost too much blood. He fell to the ground. . . motionless. His time had come. All sounds ceased as the silence of death overcame the fallen boy. . .

Blood runs cold

Blood runs cold. . .

Seto Kaiba opened his tired eyes and twitched his nose. The sound of clattering shoes claimed the air and voices drifted heavily over the brunette. He was laying down, but on something soft. A bed. He looked toward to ceiling to find himself staring into large, violet eyes.

Mokuba.

His little brother was by his side, tears glistening over his wide eyes. A smile crept over the raven-haired boys face as Seto awoke.  
Mokuba rejoiced, "Oh Seto!" He wrapped his arms around his older brother quickly, yet carefully, "If you would have died, I would have. . . I would have just killed myself! I'd be so lost without you!" He cried onto the shoulder of his dear brother.

Seto closed his eyes and let a cool splash of reality wash over him. He was alive for a reason. His brother needed him. . . and he needed his brother.

Together forever.

* * *

Sorry! I couldn't kill Seto! He's my favorite character! So yeah, this was a one-shot. Please rate and review...and don't flame me! (Story edited and replaced on December 5, 2005 **NOTE:** Strange Italicizing of anything other than song lyrics is not my fault. I tried to fix the issue, which didn't show up in edit mode, but to no avail. Sorry about that.) 


End file.
